Take down
by sez101
Summary: Jack and Sam's clone meet Castle and Beckett what trouble do they find?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Jon as he was now known left the truck walking into his new school. He acted cool but internally was dreading it. Almost instantly an attractive girl came over to him. He let her lead him in. He was surprised at Jack, he had to know high school wasn't for him and he wouldn't be staying here for long and yet he hadn't mentioned anything. The school hadn't change since Cassie was here several years before, in fact it looked extremely similar to his old high school making him wonder if all high schools had the same builder. Sure the tiles were a different colour and the lockers a different shade of red but the same graffiti, same notices everywhere, and he was pretty sure it was the same gum on the floor. It was official high school hadn't changed it still sucked. He noticed the girl he was with leading him to the reception desk.

"This is where you will pick up your schedule, I'll even take you to your first class if you'd like" she offered kindly, but Jon wasn't listening, there was something really familiar about the blond girl already standing at the desk. It couldn't be could it...?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Jess stood at the desk, this is where he was meant to come. She'd set it up herself. She didn't figure he'd stay long but knew he'd turn up for at least a while. She could only hope his new plans included her as well. After all nobody got left behind.

"Carter?" Jon asked confused.

"Err no, it's Jess Jackson, I'm a new transfer here" she told him. He grinned knowing instinctively this was Carter.

"Names Jon Murray nice to meet you Jess" he shook her hand they both stood there awkwardly grinning like fools until the secretary interrupted them.

"Here are your schedules" she handed them the packs. "Looks like you kids are making new friends already, welcome to Colorado High"

Jess scanned through the pack, as they walked away, but Jon had other ideas. School wasn't for him but having Carter here made it more confusing they needed to talk, he dragged her out of school to the park nearby.

"Carter, Jess what gives?" he asked,

"Nobody gets left behind Sir and that includes you. I couldn't imagine growing up again but even worst I couldn't imagine doing it alone so I asked Thor to clone me too. When I was making your new identity I made me one too." Jess explained. Jon smiled really touched.

"Carter I'd never ask you to give up everything for me"

"I know Jack, you didn't have to I wanted to do this, and its Jess now Jon. Sam Carter is someone else, a different life" Jess told him, desperately needing not to forget Sam but distance herself from her. Sam was a 35 year military major. Jess was a 14 year old kid. Jon nodded he understood growing up once was hard, growing up again was harder but at least this time he had company.

"So what's the plan?" he asked knowing Sam no Jess would have ideas.

"Well I don't think that high school is really us do you?" she asked, his face told her the answer so she continued "so we need to go somewhere where we can fit in, somewhere nobody will lift an eyebrow at 2 legally emancipated kids living together," she suggested.

"New York" Jon suggested. Jess grinned his idea perfect.

"New York it is"

_The end of the short chapters I promise_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been the worst night of her life! Lara numbly collected the battered remains of her clothing trying to preserve her dignity. How had one night on the town gone so wrong? She rubbed her head trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling it failing the movement making it worse. Vomiting and half collapsing Lara tried desperately to recall the events that had lead up to this waking up bloody and bruised in an alleyway half naked.

Dean, work and drinks the images came in a flood. She had been waiting for him, why hadn't he arrived. A text message, he had met someone and wasn't coming. So instead of going home she had continued to finish her drink. Then a guy chatting her up delivering some truly awful lines. She had let him keep going encouraging him, he was cute in a cheeky kind of way just like Dean. She had enjoyed it, he brought her a drink over and it began getting funky.

She blinked several times trying to place where she was. The area looked familiar she lived a few blocks over. The thought her attacker might live nearby sent her heart racing as she began limping in the direction of home.

As she walked flashes of the night began to appear.

She was talking to him sipping the drink he had brought her; she began feeling hot and dizzy. She had tried sipping her drink to help and stop herself passing out but that made it worse. He had taken her out for air. She had let him the world spinning then suddenly visions of a car, being carried to a flat. Then her mind went blank, no matter how hard she searched the recesses of her mind nothing came forwards.

A man came around the corner on the opposite side of the street. Lara forced herself to act calm clutching her handbag close to her. He passed her with no problem but as soon as he was gone Lara ran and didn't stop until she reached her front door.

Opening it she slammed it shut making sure it was fully locked, before going straight to the bathroom throwing off her clothes along the way. Looking in the full length mirror at her naked body Lara gasped at the amount of bruising and blood she saw and knew instinctively she would need medical attention. Fighting the urge to shower she dressed in a zip-up top and sweatpants set slipping on her trainers. Taking a deep breath she left the house and climbed in her car driving to the local Accident and Emergency department. Getting there she sat in her car for the longest time trying to pluck up the courage to walk in. Finally she got out thinking of the shame if she had to ask one of her rescue colleagues to help.

Entering she immediately scanned the waiting room triaging those waiting there.

Mostly they were pretty obvious injuries drunken night out. Gingerly Lara approached the desk.

"Name?" the young woman asked rudely without looking up. Lara told her all her personal details watching as one hand typed on the computer but with her attention on her phone.

"Are the presenting problem?"

"I was attacked I need some stitches" Lara whispered. The woman nodded making a note of it.

"Take a seat please" Lara surveyed the room picking the seat furthest away from the group of rowdy men too nervous to sit near them. It was a long 10minutes before her name was called. She entered the triage room nervously.

"Hey there Miss Knight my name is Sally how can I help"? the young pretty English nurse asked.

"I can't remember what happened, I just woke up covered in blood I think I was raped" Lara told her much more calmly than she felt.

"Ok did you bang your head?" the nurse asked, Lara shook her head.

"I don't remember I don't think so I think that my drink was spiked" she said. "I have blood between my thighs, quite a lot and I have cuts and bruises everywhere and I don't remember what happened why can't I remember" she asked beginning to panic.

"ok, deep breaths" the nurse encouraged, "I'm going to take a set of baseline observation" she placed a blood pressure cuff on her least bruised arm and a sat probe on her finger before taking her temperature. "That good it's all normal. I'm going to take you somewhere a little more private" Sally said leading Lara gently through the department to the most private room they had. Lara sat in the room, clutching the hospital gown feeling more vulnerable than she ever had.

"Hey Lara" a voice called walking I through the door shutting it behind her

"Marie?" Lara asked somewhat familiar with some of the staff there

"Is it ok if I help you or would you prefer someone different?" she asked politely trying to give Lara as much control as she could.

"No I'm glad its you" Lara said sincerely squeezing her hand.

Over the next 45 minutes samples were taken, nails were scrapped and it was confirmed. She had been raped there was sperm present. They had to wait to see if it was a match to anyone in the system and to see if she had been drugged and if so what the drug was. She got her wounds treated some internal stitches put on an others stereo-stripped and some painkillers prescribed.

Afterwards a policewoman came in taking a full statement. Lara gave them as much information as she could they promised to investigate.

After that the department psychologist came to see her. She sat and listened to what he had to say. He told her it wasn't her fault that she needed to tell her close friends and family and offered to ring them.

Lara sat in silence listening but not believing it. She shouldn't have accepted that drink, should have fought harder, should have done something different. If she had been better, faster or stronger it wouldn't have happened. As for telling anyone she knew Lara didn't think she could handle the shame if her friends knew. She didn't tell the pysch this just nodded and agreed in the appropriate places.

Finishing at the hospital she drove home getting her long awaited shower. She spent over an hour trying to get clean, even when the hot water ran out she kept scrubbing her skin. She only got out when her wounds began to reopen and bleed from the scrubbing.

She dried herself off changing into her pyjamas. She didn't think she was going to sleep but resting her head on the pillow she didn't stir until her alarm went off the next morning.

She woke with a groan, her head ached more than she thought was possible her whole body felt stiff. How much had she had to drink last night she wondered? Then suddenly it all came back to her, a man on top, laughing, jeering, she ran out of bed going straight to the bathroom and puking her guts out. On shaky legs she stood changing into her rescue gear. Normally she would change at work but not today she didn't want anyone to see her bruises.

Carefully she applied makeup covering her bruises, nobody needed to know she told herself as she drove into work.

Arriving she parked her car checking her reflection one more time before getting out of her car. Arriving inside she was glad to see nobody was around it meant she could get to the relative safety of her desk and burry herself in her reports.

Her head was pounding so much it made it hard to concentrate on the words on the screen. This wasn't working she felt worse than she did before. Groaning she sat back on her chair almost jumping out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Lara you ok?" Dean asked. "Late one last night" he joked his hand remaining on her shoulder.

"Yeah since I was stood up" Lara joked back, wishing he would move his hand off her. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, urgently she pushed him away running to the bathroom. He followed her I watching as she vomited repeatedly.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked standing back from the stall.

"No" she replied wiping her mouth but not moving away from the toilet in case she vomited again

"Lara don't try to kid me you look a mess, how much did you have to drink?" Dean questioned

"Too much" Lara muttered loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Right you're going home you are in no fit state to work I'll drive you" Dean ordered pissed off. He had expected better from her. Lara nodded tears running down her cheeks. She still couldn't tell Dean what had happened. She couldn't tell anyone, she wordlessly climbed into the car sitting silently.

"I expected better from you Lara" he told her pissed at her for turning up to work drunk

"I know I'm sorry Dean" Lara apologised talking about a different thing.

"I'll tell Michelle you're sick but this better not happen again" Dean ordered. Lara nodded. Sitting silently in the car as he dropped her home

"I'll pick you up again tomorrow morning" Dean told her "Straighten up before then."

Lara climbed out the car practically running inside double locking her doors. Next she checked all the windows were locked before curling into a small ball in the lounge out of view of the street and sobbing. Her body was exhausted having only had 3 hours sleep the night before. She soon fell asleep curled up on the floor.

Nightmares hit her quickly, men above her pinning her down, she was trying to fight they were hitting her, laughing. There was no escape. Panicked she woke up having another shower. Siting on her sofa she recalled her dream with horror she thought not knowing was bad but remembering was worse. Shakily she rang the number for the police that she had been given.

They sent a unit over driving her to the police station. They confirmed she had been drugged with GHD. She updated her statement there hadn't been one rapist but 4. She discovered that the sperm samples they had taken were connected with a gang that were under investigation by the serious task force. Then spent some time with an artist described their faces as accurately as she could. Just as she was leaving she saw the woman who took her statement talking to Detective Ian Johnson, Michelle's boyfriend. Scared she walked over.

"Lara this is Detective Johnson he is in charge of the task force"

"Please don't tell Michelle" she begged

"She really should know" he replied

"Please you can't" Lara cried

"I can't tell her it's against the rules but I really think you should" he recommended. "You need support and counselling especially in your high stress job. Lara ignored him

"I'm fine" she repeated walking out the station getting a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The women secured the last of the men in handcuffs before approaching the pair. Jess nudged Jon to make him aware as he helped her sit up,

"We got ambulances on their way you should take it easy" the women told them not missing the young girl's panicked look.

"We are fine" she insisted. "We don't need a hospital" Jess said aware they didn't have medical insurance and couldn't afford hospital bills.

"Your both bleeding" the man pointed out, looking concerned. In response Jess wiped her mouth removing some of the older blood fresher blood replacing it alleviating none of the worry.

"We've had worse we will survive thank you for helping us, I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have lost her" Jon said taking Jess's hand.

"No problem, you actually helped us, I'm detective Kate Becket this is my partner Richard Castle. Those men you were fighting with we've been looking for, we believe their responsible for murdering several young couples from this area you got lucky." Kate told them, Jon looked at Jess

"Thank you Detective and Mr Castle but we will both be fine" he insisted.

"No we need to get you both to a hospital, tell your parents where you are they'll be worried." Kate insisted again not missing the look they shared. "First what are your names?" Jon sighed.

"We can't go to a hospital, we don't have insurance or the money to pay" he confessed hoping to distract them long enough to plot an escape or at least drop the hospital bit.

"I'll pay" Castle offered, feeling really sorry for these 2 kids that couldn't be older than his Alexi both were soaked and bleeding he was fairly sure both would need stitches and the boys arm looked broken.

"That's very generous of you Mr Castle but we just don't like hospitals" Jess said hoping he would drop it.

"What are your names?" Kate asked deciding to start from the very beginning. They exchanged a look again making her suspicious these kids were definitely hiding something.

"I'm Jon Murray and this is Jess Jackson" Jon said.

"Where are your parents?" She asked suspiciously,

"Dead" Jon said shrugging, "I'm emancipated,"

"And your parent's Jess?" Kate asked. Jess looked away; she'd never actually expected to have to give her lie to a cop this quickly she knew her cover story wouldn't check out if investigated closely, she had only expected to give it to hostel owners or youth workers not cops.

"Jess" Kate repeated.

"My mum's dead" Jess gave up as the ambulance pulled up; Ryan came up having ensured the prisoners were secured. Nodding at the kids he asked

"They ok?" Kate nodded, walking out of their earshot

"We'll get the paramedics to check them out Castle and I will go with them to the hospital get their statements, I think they are hiding something I'm just not sure what and if it's important. I want you to run their names; Jess Jackson and Jon Murray see what you can find,"

"OK," Rick joined them

"They are guys?" he asked Ryan nodded.

"One is already crying how he didn't kill anyone; it should be easy enough to get them to rat on each other."

"These kids had a lucky escape" Esposito pointed out,

"Yeah well let's make sure they are ok" Kate said returning to the ambulance. Meanwhile Jess had been talking to Jon

"We are going to have to co-operate, I just can't have any blood tests, Thor didn't take the Naquidra out my system, said it's changed me too much and it would be dangerous"

"OK" Jon said aware that it would light up like a beacon bringing more unwanted attention towards them, not just SGC but NID and the Trust. The paramedics had arrived by then dividing between the teens assessing their injuries. Jon's arm got put into a sling, he was pretty sure it wasn't broken just bruised but they were taking no chances. Jess had similar problems with her neck in a brace in case of spinal injury. The paramedics tried to separate them but Jon refused. Kate decided to ride in the back with Castle in the front listening into the conversation.

"So what brings you to New York?" She asked Jon as Jess's speech was limited by the neck brace.

"New starts, it's what New York is famous for" Jon told her trying to keep as close to the truth as he could.

"What were you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for a place to sleep, not many places are willing to take two kids in" Jon said sadly wondering if they were doing the right thing in partially trusting the cops.

"What happened tonight?" Kate asked, Jon grasped Jess's hand.

"We were walking they followed, I told Jess to run but she wouldn't, they attacked us, then you showed up" Jon summarised as they pulled up to the hospital. Castle went to the front desk to give them his payment information. Kate went with them.

Both were seen straight away by a doctor who immediately wanted to get a needle Jess in case she did have head trauma and for the CT scan.

"No absolutely no way. I'm ok, just please no needles" she pleaded.

"That should be ok we just need to do a CT make sure there is no head trauma, they said you were hit on the head and appeared drowsy, we have to do one." Then he turned to Jon "And you'll need an x-ray of that arm and a once over I'll get one of my nurses anywhere else that's sore"

"He got punched in the ribs a few time and has been favouring the left leg" Kate pointed out, getting a glare from Jon. "

"We'll x-ray them and Jess?" the doctor asked, relieved to finally be getting some straight answers,

"Punched in the head, might have cracked a knuckle, dropped onto her neck, strangled also got kicked in the legs" Jon told him getting a glare back from Jess.

"Ok, get them both changed into a gown and into X-ray" he ordered.

"We'll need their clothes for evidence" Kate asked, they both looked horrified

"We got nothing else to wear" Jon said,

"Thought you said this was a new start, and you were emancipated, you're not old enough to get married, or be in the army so you must be finically able to support yourself" Kate pointed out, Jon shrugged.

"Truth is my parents worked in security over in Iraq, both dead, I have no other family and didn't want to go into the foster system I've seen what happens to foster kids, nothing good. Figured I was better off on my own, the judge saw it my way, and didn't want another punk living off the state so let me go" Kate looked horrified, but knew the nature of some of the judges sadly this attitude wasn't uncommon.

"When was that?"

"2 years ago, I was 15 years old, been managing ever since."

"And Jess how old is she?"

"At the moment 16, 17 soon though." Jon said daring them to challenge it

"Don't worry we'll have some new clothes sent over, we just need your sizes. I have just the shopper in mind" Kate said smiling as Castle came over, pretty sure Alexis and Martha would love the opportunity of doing some extra shopping.

"We have a little money and will pay you back" Jess promised motioning Jon to get out some of the little money they had. Jon got out a $50 and tried to give it to Castle,

"No way this is my treat" he insisted,

"Let him, otherwise he pouts terribly" Kate said, earning a glare off Castle.

As they were wheeled to X-ray Kate called the station as Castle called his daughter. While Kate rang the station speaking to Esposito

"Well the boy's parents killed in Iraq 2 years ago, he only arrived back in the states one year ago in Colorado Springs. The judge that emancipated him is dead, heart attack it was his 3rd corner ruled no foul play. Now the girl we are running through missing persons, not been reported locally we are cross referencing nationally."

"Keep on it" Kate ordered "And the guys we arrested,"

"Singing like canaries, all pointing the finger at the other 2,"

"Good," on seeing Jon being wheeled back she hung up.

"How did it go?" she asked him

"OK, just waiting for the results" he told her. Kate sat down next to him, Castle joining them

"Alexi is on it" at Jon's confused look his expanded "My daughter" Jon just nodded, as Jess got brought back.

"You ok?" Jon asked, Jess nodded slightly hampered by the neck brace

"I'm ok"

"I'm going to get coffee, anyone else want some?" Kate asked, Castle nodded as did Jon and Jess

"You 2 can have sodas" Kate said not wanting to give 2 teenagers coffee. Jon rolled his eyes.

Kate wondered out the room, getting the sodas and coffee on the way back she saw the doctor looking after them

"Any results yet?" she asked, the doctor nodded.

"Jon's wrist is just sprained, he does have broken ribs though but with painkillers and rest it will mend on its own, Jess's CT scan came back clean, we will just need to put stitches in that cut above her eye. What were are more concerned about is the healed injuries" he stated leading her over to the x-ray machine.

"This is Jon's x-rays he has healed skull fractures, his left leg has been broken in 4 places his right 2 places, most of his ribs have been broken like he was thrown from a plane with no parachute. He has marks from electrocution on his chest, whip marks on his feet, and other scars consistent with torture. While Jess's x-rays show only one healed arm fracture, and a few healed ribs on examination she has similar scars. She has a stab mark on her stomach, whip marks on her back, defensive wounds to her hands and arms and a deep scar to her neck, evidence of past head traumas on her CT. Both of them though have injuries that have been healing for over 10 years. Now judging from them both physically and taking into account other factors like the abuse there is no way she is 17, I'd say 13-15 years old, Jon I could believe is 17, but more likely to be 15-16 years old" The doctor said, Kate looked down the list he gave her. They were just kids how on earth did they get this many injuries so young.

"Thank you, we will look into it" she said determined to get to the bottom of this. "Are they free to go?"

"Sure I'll get a nurse to do the stitches on Miss Jackson and get a sling for Mr Murray, Miss Jackson will need observations for 24 hours. Now I can call social services for them if needed" he offered. Kate shook her head

"Technically we have no proof there underage" she said not willing to let these kids go yet. She walked back in

"You're both going to be ok" she told them as the nurse came and began the stitches, "What the doctor is concerned about is the amount of previous injuries you both have, especially as some of them look like they were done over 10 years ago" Kate said watching as Jon grasped Jess's hand tighter.

"We can't tell you but it's okay, it was years ago" Jon said. Jess nodded until the nurse stilled her head in order to continue the stitches.

"We can help you, protect you" Kate told them her heart going out to them both now she was looking she could see scars.

"We just need our clothes back and we will get out of your hair, we will testify against them but please just drop it" Jess said.

"Done" the nurse said leaving, outside they heard her talking to someone. Castle opened the curtain, going out and greeting Alexi who handed him 2 bags.

"Thanks" Castle said hugging her. "I'll tell you about it later" he promised. Alexi left, he handed the 2 shopping bags over. Jess and Jon took them.

"Thank you" Jon said, Kate and Castle went outside, surprised when Jon didn't leave instead Jess helping him to get changed and vice versa.

"This doesn't make sense" Kate complained quietly,

"Maybe there teenage soldiers sent deep into enemy territory to gain Intel" Castle offered, Kate rolled her eyes

"Then explain the scars and broken bones, they'd be what 4 and 6 at the time, who tortures a 4 year old?"

"From birth forced to serve the government, think about it Iraq, there fighting skills their injuries it all fits"

"Why would you send white 2 teenagers to Iraq to spy they'd stick out like sore thumbs,"

"Maybe there not American soldiers" Castle offered, "Iraqi spies" Kate just rolled her eyes again it was times like this she really remembered Castle was a writer jumping to the most imaginative stories. As they walked back near the curtain she stopped him speaking.

"Shoulda run like I told you too"

"Nobody gets left behind Sir, you taught me that, we got to stick together, and we only have each other."

"Next time Thor stops by I say we get out of here go somewhere safe,"

"Where's that Jon, with Anubis and Ba'al on the rise, the safest place is here"

"I just hate seeing you get hurt"

"You'd think we'd be used to it by now, watching each other get hurt. Least now we don't have to hide how we feel"

"When I killed you and had to pretend you were just my 21c it almost killed me too, God this is New York City I thought this would be safer."

"As long as we stick together" Jess said and there was silence, Kate just raised her eyebrows at Castle who just mouthed "Teenage soldiers" Kate just shook her head, although at the moment it was the only thing that made sense. She did file the names away Thor, Ba'al and Anubis, Norse God of thunder, Egyptian God of the afterlife and early Christian and Jewish God of shame and Hell. Not nice names for people. She was thinking maybe some kind of street gang but then why would they be running homeless with no clothes in the middle of New York. Gangs took care of their own, unless they weren't from a gang in New York. She then texted Ryan asking him to check the names of any gangs in the USA to see if any of them used Gods hoping it would give them a lead on who these kids were. She didn't know why it was important but she wanted to help these kids.

"It's okay Detective you can come in" Jess called softly. Kate and Castle came in. Jon was now sitting on the bed his good arm around Jess's shoulders. Both were wearing jeans, Jon was in a blue shirt that really emphasised his bruises and Jess was wearing a white shirt that made her look very pale.

"Are we free to leave?" Jon asked.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Kate asked. Jon shrugged looking at Jess,

"We will find somewhere, don't worry about us detective." Jon said.

"How about I drive you to a place I know, it's warm, safe and dry and they'll give you breakfast in the morning." Kate asked. Jon looked at Jess, she needed somewhere safe tonight with her head injury.

"Ok, thank you Detective" Jess said, "We'd be grateful wouldn't we Jon"

"Yes thank you" he said.

"Tomorrow if you can come down to the station if you're feeling up to it, make formal statements." Kate asked, Jon nodded as did Jess

"Ok, we will come" he said

"We need food first, I know this little place does the best burgers we should go there" Castle said. Kate nodded

"You guys ok with that." She asked Jon and Jess nodded,

"Thank you you've both been too kind" Jess said sincerely,

"It's no problem" Kate said as they reached her car Castle climbing in the front Jess and Jon in the back. Castle directed Kate to the restaurant a lavish place. Jess grabbed Jon's hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable. They sat at a private table.

"So tell us more about yourselves, I mean you know so much about Jon and I?" Jess asked.

"I'm Richard Castle, a writer, I wrote Derek Storm and Nicki Heat books, Nicki Heat is based off Detective Beckett and so I shadow her around to get inspiration." Rick explained

"I'm Kate Beckett Detective with NYPD" Kate said,

"So what is the most interesting crime you've ever investigated?" Jon asked,

"Tell you what we will answer one of your question if you answer one of ours." Castle proposed intrigued by the two kids, Jess looked at Jon who shrugged they'd have to lie.

"Ok" Jess agreed.

"We've had many really interesting and different cases, my best was a man who faked to a class that he was in the arctic and got killed supposedly on exhibition we thought he was CIA but realised he was a con artist trying to do something good" Castle said. Kate smiled at the memories

"That was infuriating every time we thought we knew something it changed."

"Ooo or the case with the Russian Mafia when you wore that little outfit to rescue me" Castle said. Kate glared at him.

"Question for you Jess, you said your mum died, where's your father?" Rick asked, Jess looked at Jon

"I don't know, he left one day and I haven't seen him since" Jess replied not lying after all it was true she had no idea where in the galaxy her father was at this moment.

"How long have you too been a couple" Jon asked, amused when their faces turned to shock,

"Were not a couple" Kate said

"Not yet" Castle smirked until Kate elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well don't waste any time, life is too short and you don't get a second chance, don't let insecurities and rules get in the way" Jess advised wisely. Kate nodded considering her advice.

"Why has nobody reported you missing?" Kate asked Jess,

"Because to report you missing they'd A. they have to notice and B. they have to care."

"How old were you when you left home?" Castle asked, Jess looked to Jon who shrugged this was up to her it was her cover story

"10 years old"

"Where have you been since then?" Asked Kate horrified at such a young girl left fending for herself

"Here and there, Colorado to San Diego I've travelled" Jess replied

"How did you both get such horrific injuries and scars?" Kate asked.

"Iraq" Jon said straight away it was the easy part of his cover. "Let's just say my parents got captured and killed and the guards thought it would be fun to kick the kid around until I got rescued by US Special Forces."

"Souvenir of my travels" Jess said cryptically deliberately, there was no good reason why she should have those scars at just 17,

"How did your mum die?" Kate asked aware it was a touchy subject

"Car crash before my dad left, I was baking cookies, my dad came in, he was crying, I knew it was bad because he never cries." Jess said using her own memories. "After he changed, became depressed, angry, I couldn't do anything right, then one day he just left" she made up, "I couldn't pay the bills by myself and didn't have any money for food or anything, so I went to the big city, I thought they'd be nice" Jess said, Jon squeezed her hand impressed at her lie simple but explained everything. Kate looked at her sympathy in her face, she knew how it felt to be there growing up with no mother dad falling apart.

"How did you two meet?" Castle asked.

"At a youth group in Colorado they gave out free food, we just got on, decided to try our luck elsewhere"

They all finished eating, getting back in the car driving to the homeless shelter where Alexi had volunteered. They went inside getting twin room, although it wasn't strictly allowed the fact Jess had to be woken every 2 hours meant they were an exception.

"Remember you'll both need to come down to the station tomorrow just as a formality to give your statements" Kate said,

"Ok we'll be by about 10am" Jess said, she had a few plans for the morning, mainly getting them both into some kind of schooling although she was pretty sure they could both skip a few grades maybe even get direct college entry after all they were both masters level educated and above. Still they should approach the high school, and then they would need to try and find jobs to pay for rent on a flat which they'd also need to find.

"Jess stop worrying I can practically hear you thinking" Jon said sleepily.

"Sorry it's just I don't wanna spend another night here, we'll be in separate dorms, to get our own place were going to need jobs, and we should get into to education somehow"

"All this can be sorted tomorrow Jess we'll wake up have breakfast, then research high schools, see what we need to do to join, or even skip it and go straight to College, we'll figure it out, just sleep for now" he ordered gently, Jess felt her eyes closing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next morning they were both up before 6am, they got up heading for the computer lounge googling high schools in New York, they found one they both liked, even though neither of them planned to stay there long. SAT tests were in 3months that was enough time to get into school learn how the test was formatted and ace it. After writing down the address of it they began looking into jobs, Jess was pretty sure she could get something in computer programming online while Jon thought he might be able to get more informal work doing something simple like dog walking to something using his black op skills.

Next up was apartments, they wrote a short list, although with only $500 as the max deposit they were really limited to 1 bed or studios especially near the school and the universities of New York. With that list prepared they eat breakfast before beginning the walk to the police station. They arrived shortly before 10 and were shown into a small waiting area. They weren't waiting long when Kate came in.

"Hey guys we just need to take your statements. Castle and I will interview Kate and Esposito and Ryan will interview Jon, ok?" Kate asked, they both nodded following them into the investigating room. They ran though they events Jess impressing them with her great recall, having been giving mission reports for most of her adult life recalling events with precision was part and parcel of her day.

"That's everything," Castle stood up leaving at this point

"We don't know if we will need you to testify, now I know neither you nor Jon have anywhere to live, and Jon is legally emancipated, but we spoke to a social worker." Kate began having an obligation to ensure that anyone under 18 was cared for.

"Please tell me you didn't" Jess groaned having no intention of going into the care system especially knowing Jon being legally emancipated wouldn't be able to join her. That hadn't been the idea of nobody gets left behind.

"It won't be that bad, Mrs Johnson says they've found you a space in a really great centre." Kate tried "look she is just outside let me invite her in" Kate went to the door and opened it. A woman came in Jess assumed it was Mrs Johnson she had brown hair tied into a bun, mid 40's a smart suit and glasses carrying a briefcase. She gave Jess a smile then sat at the table.

"Hey Jess isn't it?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs Johnson but I have no intention of going anywhere with you, I am quite capable of looking after myself I am 17 years old" Jess said firmly but politely.

"Please call me Lucy" the social worker said, trying to make Jess more at ease.

"The doctor you saw last night was quite sure that you weren't over 16 and I'm inclined to agree with him." Jess groaned, she knew herself she didn't look 17 but was hoping to get fake ID this however complicated things.

"Now ideally we'd like to try and find your father, try and find out if he has a stable home, or any other family, grandparents, aunties or uncles" She began, Jess snorted her father wasn't on this planet, her mother was dead and any family she did have didn't know she existed,

"Jessica Jackson isn't your real name is it" Mrs Johnson said

"Sure it is" Jess said hoping they hadn't tried to trace it, saying that at least Jess Jackson should be a common name.

"We checked theirs no record of any female Jackson's dying in any traffic accident, at any time in the last 10 years." Jess tried to look shocked she didn't want to lie but couldn't tell the truth, how could she.

"The doctor at the hospital last night has also submitted a report to us detailing multiple injuries, horrific injuries, he said from the state of some of them, the healing of some of the bones that they'd been inflicted over 10 years ago"

"And…" Jess said knowing this didn't look great and not seeing any way of avoiding care.

"Who hurt you Jess? Who did those things? We are only here to help you, why did you really run away? Where are your parents?" Lucy asked, Jess looked down at the table; it was time to get creative,

"Look you can't force me into care, if you do I'll run away, I can take care of myself, please" Jess practically begged.

"I can get a court order, you're the state responsibility"

Jess put her hands into her head and groaned,

"Was it Jon did he hurt you?"

"No, what? No Jon would never hurt me" Jess told her. Then getting really annoyed she stood up,

"Detective Beckett you have your statement, now unless you're going to forcibly stop me I'm leaving" Jess stood up opening the door and walking out. Kate and Lucy exchanged a look there was nothing they could do even a court order couldn't force her to stay in a care home.

Jess stormed out of the room glad to see Jon there, she glared at Castle, Esposito and Ryan before grabbing Jon.

"Come on we are out of here, Mr Castle thank you for your help but here is the money we owe you" Jess threw their $500 dollars at him and walked out, Jon following after her.

"Jess, what happened?" he asked

"They called the social worker, wanted to take me into care, said you had been hurting me" Jess sobbed, the teenage hormones taking over but still walking. Jon stopped her hugging her, worried; Sam only cried normally when someone was dying, dead or she'd been taken over by an alien.

"Hey, they can try Jess, we'll be ok, although did you have to throw our deposit away?" Jon asked, still smiling to let her know he was joking. Jess smiled

"I don't want charity off people that betray you like that"

"I think they were just trying to do what's best." Jon said, worrying about her. "I mean it would give you schooling, warm meals, a roof over your head, I can't do any of that"

"I didn't give up everything to be separated from you, we've both survived worse but we have always had each other" Jess reminded him. "Now we better get some stuff started, let's enrol in the school, we won't be able to look at flats now but can both look for jobs." Jess planed, Jon nodded his agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the station a sheepish Kate and Lucy emerged from the interview room,

"Take it she didn't like the idea of going into care?" Castle asked, Kate just glared at him, looking at the money on the floor.

"Drop something?" she asked him

"Jess decided to pay me back," he said picking up the money looking disturbed. To him it was nothing, a night out, a new watch, even there hospital bills hadn't made a dent in his account, too those kids this was everything they had. He made a note to try the shelter tonight to try give it back to them.

"Ryan, Esposito where did you get to with Jon"

"We got a statement, and he agreed to testify if we needed him."

"Good, how about the research on Jess"

"Without knowing her real name we are stuck, so we tried finding her mum. Now knowing she was old enough to be cooking meant we limited it to the last 6 years, and then knowing it was a female aged between 20 to 50 still gives us too many hits to go through. So we tried a different tract they mentioned Colorado, and Jon was emancipated at Colorado springs so I emailed there photos to the homeless shelters and police stations there to see if they recognise either of them." Ryan explained Kate nodded her approval.

"We get anything back yet from them"

"No but I'll keep checking" Ryan promised.

Down in Colorado Springs a Pete Shanahan sat looking through his emails, since getting shot by that weird chick a Goold Sam had called them, he'd been on admin duty. Going through all the stations emails was boring, until he received one from New York with 2 photos on it. Both of the kids in it looked strangely familiar he just couldn't quite place them. He called over his buddy Martins over wondering if he'd arrested them at some point.

"No mate don't recognise them" Martin's claimed. He waited until Pete was distracted again before making a call, his employers would be very interested in this little development.

Back in New York, Jess and Jon were in the process of enrolling in school. Their fake ID's got them in the school not checking to closely, all they had to do was sit the entrance exam in order to be placed in appropriate classes. Both were trying to toe the line between showing of their academic prowess and being normal teenagers. For Sam the physics paper was the hardest as she debated even the righteousness of the questions. Both came out feeling they had done enough to be able to get a high school diploma pretty quickly.

"We need to start looking for jobs." Jess decided. Jon nodded,

"We should split up" Jon decided, "We meet back here at 1800" he ordered Jess nodded she had ideas mainly based around security coding and designing websites she'd make a few for show then send it out to companies.

Jon decided to go for translating. Although he had never told any of SG1 this he actually spoke Arabic and Spanish and was pretty fluent. Having also learnt Latin in the time loops he felt his chances of getting a job in translating were pretty high. He found an agency as was given an interview. He must have impressed them as he got offered a job straight away. The pay was reasonable at $28 an hour with flexible hours just what he wanted. He volunteered to work straight away and did 3 hours of translating Arabic to English then and there managing to get cash in hand. Not quite a deposit on a flat but it gave him hope.

He arrived back at the meeting place, Jess getting there soon after. Walking to the hostel they told each other about the jobs both grinning at the talents they had.

Arriving they checked in getting put into 2 dorms. It wasn't ideal but it was warm and safe.

They sat in the common room talking in the corner. Jon's income was more regular and immediate whereas Jess's had more potential for long term income.

Suddenly Jess tensed.

"I don't believe it" she whispered. Jon followed her gaze to see Castle entering.

He spotted them and came over

"Hey" he said.

"What do you want Mr Castle?" Jess asked,

"Look I understand you're pissed but I wanted to give you back your money." He said getting it out.

"No thank you" Jess said,

"Please, I don't want your money" Castle said,

"We don't need your charity" Jon said. Castle sighed

"Look you wanna protect Jess that's what we wanted to do to. Now you both might not think we did it the best way but our intentions were good."

"I can protect myself" Jess protested.

"Someone obviously hurt you both badly, now I don't know how but I have a daughter your age. Makes me protective I can't help that. Now I guessed you weren't going to want the money back so I rented you a flat."

"Mr Castle, that's very nice…" Jess began.

"But we can't accept it" Jon finished

"Why not, I mean it's rented in your names, so if you don't take it then it goes to waste." Castle said. "Look let me take you there if you don't like it that's fine."

"OK" Jess caved this man was stubbornly infuriating.

They went outside into Castle's car. He drove the short distance to a block of apartments not far from their school or Jack's job.

They entered pleased to see the entrance was clean but not over decorated. They took the lift up to the 25th floor. There they followed Castle down the white washed corridor to the door on far left. Room number 2511, entering they found a small hallway, a kitchen/lounge and 2 bedrooms. It was small, slightly run down but it was habitable.

Wordlessly Jess and Jon both agreed this was perfect.

"How much is the rent?" Jess asked

"Well it's not in the best condition. The owner brought it but then had to move away so it's sat empty for a while so he will give it to you for $600 a month if you will help him fix it up.

"We can do that" Jon said, Jess nodding quickly doing the maths with Jon earning $28/hour starting salary he could make it on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next 2 weeks was spent at school, work and renovating the apartment. School they both found easy, the teachers were impressed at their maturity and dedication. The work was easy, Jess getting more jobs web designing and Jon building a reputation as a translator and they were both sure that in a few short months they would pass. The only issues was the other students, most avoided them like they had plague. Others flirted trying to date either Jess or Jon. The worst was the bullies, and it wasn't just a few students but a multitude. They made life hard by pranking their lockers, stealing books, and shoving them in the corridors. Several times Jess had run interference to stop Jon beating someone up. They had to remain incognito.

It was a big job a weekend translating at a conference discussing techniques for crop growing. Jon hadn't wanted to take it especially as it would leave Jess alone all weekend designing a website that apparently simply couldn't wait. The money was too good, it would assure they had the rent for a few months meaning they could relax a little and save for university.

Jess hugged Jon goodbye promising to ring him every night.

With Jon gone Jess turned went back into her apartment and locked the door.

It was 0330 when a loud bang sounded round the apartment, the door to their apartment was forced open. Jess jolted awake. She reached for the gun they kept by the bed but before she could grab it she felt a sharp prick, then nothing.

4 men came in,

"She is out"

"Good, drug her again she will be highly resistant to sedatives and write the note" the one in charge ordered. The plan had gone perfectly, it would be hours by the time anyone noticed. With a note placed 2 lifted her limp body carrying her outside to where a black van waited. Without a word she was loaded in and it drove off into the night.

Back in the block of flats a lonely man had also been awoken by the bang. He had peered through his peep hole to see 4 armed men dressed in black enter the apartment opposite and carry out the female resident. When he was sure they were gone he reached for the phone ringing the New York Police department. Damn ninjas.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle sat in the car waiting for Beckett, Ryan and Esposito to do a sting. Again he had been left in the car, to cure his boredom he switched on the police radio. He was hoping for something interesting that would inspire his latest Nikki Heat novel.

"Patrol 12 we have a report of a 207 over at 125th and Amsterdam, block 12, flat 2511 can you attend?" Castle sat up he recognised that address, 2511 Jon and Jess. He saw Beckett coming back, Ryan and Esposito handling a guy in handcuffs.

"You got him, good but Beckett we need to go come on" Castle said,

"Castle slow down, what's up" Kate said concerned

"No time I'll tell you while you drive"

"We can cope with this scum" Ryan offered, Kate got in the car,

"125th and Amsterdam," Castle said as she started up the car

"You want to tell me why we are driving all the way across town?"

"Remember Jess and Jon, those 2 kids we rescued?" Kate nodded, she often thought back to Jess's reaction to the social worker and wondered if she had done the right thing.

"I helped them find an apartment, there has just been a kidnapping there," Castle explained,

"You helped them find a place?" Kate asked, wondering why he had never told her.

"I felt bad," he offered. "They've been through so much and don't expect anything"

"You're really a big softie" Kate observed

"Under my tough manly exterior" they pulled up outside the flats and let themselves in. Castle knowing the way went to the lifts, he pressed the button, inside he used his sleeve to press the button for 25, at Kate's look he explained

"Fingerprints" She nodded, they reached the 25th floor. Kate got out her gun leading the way. The door to the apartment had been professionally hit with one swoop. Inside there was no sign of a struggle, someone had evidential been sleeping in the bed. Castle went in while Kate cleared the rest of the apartment.

"I found a syringe, I bet it's a sedative" he called.

"I found a note," Kate replied, Castle left the syringe there going into the living room.

"What does it say?" he asked

"She doesn't exist, nobody would believe you, those that would can't help without admitting what they can't. We've wanted her for years and now we win" Kate said confused at the note.

"She…does that mean they only took Jess, if so where is Jon?" Castle asked. Beckett reached for her phone, calling in back up and a crime scene unit.

"I have Jon's cell, shall I call him?" Castle offered

"Let me," Kate took Castle's phone, she pressed the call button.

"Uh what?" the answer came

"Jon?" Kate asked

"Yeah what's so important that you're ringing me at 4am?" he asked

"It's Jess"

"What?" Jon asked instantly sounding more awake.

"We think she has been kidnapped, we are at your flat, there is a note, a witness and an empty syringe" Kate explained

"I'm out of town at a dumb conference I'll be there as soon as I can what does the note say?" he asked

"She doesn't exist, nobody would believe you, those that would can't help without admitting what they can't. We've wanted her for years and now we win" Kate read out, "Jon does that make sense to you?" she asked, there was silence.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" he said hanging up. Kate looked at Castle who followed her to interview the neighbour.

The neighbour revealed what they thought this was a professional hit, why or who they had no idea but they had a start.

"This building has CCTV it's one of the reason I chose it" Castle offered. They waited until uniform came to secure the scene then went to the basement. The security guard gave it over, he'd been sleeping and hadn't seen anything. They played the tapes of the last hour on all 6 cameras. They saw the van pull up at the back entrance, 4 armed men got out and ran in using the utility lift at the back of the apartments, the cameras inside picked up nothing it was the same camera that showed the same 4 guys exiting with Jess unconscious between them.

"We need that tape" Kate ordered wondering if they could get a license plate and if it was even worth chasing. She knew it would be a dead end still she would chase it.

The guard handed it over. Kate took it

"I'll get uniform to talk to neighbours and run the tape in" she told Castle handing the tape over.

"What were you doing between 0300 and 0400?" Kate asked the guard.

"I was asleep" he told her.

"Your job I meant to be security"

"Look lassie it's a long night nothing happens who cares if I sleep or not" he defended

"The girl that got kidnapped did" Kate said angrily. The security guard shrugged. Angry Kate walked away Castle following, once out of earshot she was on the phone,

"Ryan I need a check into finances of a Chuck Campbell" Beckett ordered "he is a security guard at Monomial house, any recent large donations out of the ordinary"

"Ok boss" he replied.

"What's next?" Castle asked

"Something is obviously going on that's bigger than what we are seeing, we need to know more about these kids, while we are waiting for Jon we need to try get a picture on this" Kate said

"Those names, Thor, Ba'al" Castle remembered

"Yes, I looked into it at the time they weren't from any known gang members"

"Maybe it's a secret undercover thing, government conspiracy's, some kinda of military training operation"

"So why suddenly come to New York, how did they get those injuries, why doesn't she exist and who wouldn't be able to help?" Kate asked confused

"Child spies brought up in harsh conditions get discovered they run to the one city anything goes. They blend in like normal until the spies become the spied. They grab one knowing the other can't turn to his former employers or they'd be forced to admit they had been spying" Castle said.

"Not quite" a voice from behind said. They turned to see Jon

"How did you get here so fast?" Kate asked Jon shrugged they didn't need to know he had stolen a motorbike off some thug. He was pretty sure it wouldn't get reported as the guy looked like he had a colourful past if it did and he was arrested it wouldn't matter as long as he found Jess.

"We need to ask you some questions?" Kate said

"Ok," Jon said wishing Harry Maybourne was still around, he had text Sam just hoping she was on world. Although she couldn't help directly without admitting to knowing about the cloning he was hoping she could hack the trust and find out some of their safe houses. Now he was faced with decisions did he tell them the truth or lie some more. He sighed they wouldn't believe the truth, if hadn't lived it he wouldn't. He didn't have clearance to tell them but any lie could lose him their trust and help and more importantly Jess's life.

"Ok but I can't tell you everything" Jon said, "We need to go somewhere private" he said. Kate and Castle looked around

"I know the perfect place" Castle said, he drove them to the haunt where they sat in his office. "I had this place sound proofed."

"Ok this isn't the whole truth but it's as near as I can tell you. My real name is Colonel Jon O'Neill, and Jess's real name is Major Jessica Carter"

"Told you they were teenage soldiers" Castle exclaimed triumphantly

"Not quite, we were bred to become soldiers to kill without feeling or thought to become the perfect machines. Failure was always punished. We escaped. We didn't want to kill anyone, we only wanted to be together. They will never let us go"

"Who won't ?" Castle asked

"The Trust" Jon confessed. "A group of business men who want to use our skills for their own purposes."

"But who is Thor and Ba'al and Anubis" He asked

"Enemies, I can't tell you a lot about them"

"Any chance they grabbed Jess?" Kate asked

"No, I don't think they know about us, and if they did they'll be harder to track down" Jon said cryptically

"Where do we find this Trust?" Kate asked

"Wait you guys believe me?" Jon exclaimed

"It makes sense" Kate said "Strangely"

"Thank you I don't' know where to find them but I have a friend working on it hopefully" Jon said

"When will you have a list?" Kate asked

"When my contact gives it to me" Jon said looking at his phone Sam hadn't text back yet. He only hoped she was on world

They were interrupted by Beckett's phone ringing.

"Hello….thank you…..bye" She hung up looking triumphant

"We have a lead, our security man has recently had a large deposit made." Kate told them "Patrol is picking him up."

"Let me interview him" Jon asked

"No we can't"

"Trust me whatever you guys can do to him is nothing compared to the trust, I can get him to talk, I know these guys" Jon pleaded

"Let us do it our way" Kate said. "But you can watch"

Jon sulked the whole way to the station he sat behind the glass partition as they questioned him getting nowhere. Nothing they could threatened him with was as bad as what the Trust would do if he talked and they didn't have enough on him to send him to jail and he knew that. Getting nowhere Kate and Castle came out.

"My turn" Jon told them. He entered the room and whispered into his ear. Special forces and 8 years with Teal'c had taught him well. He hadn't even finished his first sentence when he began shaking. By the end of his third sentence he was crying, begging and telling him everything. Satisfied Jon left, outside Castle was waiting

"What did you say?" he asked "That was cool"

"You really don't want to know what I said," Jon said, he text the names to Sam hoping she was working on it.

"Ok, so we got a name, Ryan run it" Beckett ordered then turned to Jon "That was out of order, you do not interrogate a suspect"

"Someone had to. I got what we needed," Jon defended his phone rang, it was Sam. She gave him 3 addresses and told him they'd traced the money to a Steve Jones, he has also paid money to a Dave Martins, who is a police detective a Colorado Police department, he works with Pete. Pete remembers seeing an email sent from NYC with your photo on it. Seems his buddy was a plant Sam told him. "Teal'c and I spoke to Dave he was initially sent to keep tabs on Pete make sure he kept his mouth shut then he started getting useful titbits about me and was kept their"

"Which is your money on?" Jon asked knowing she had gone over the schematics

"The first one is nearest and has several doctors on the payroll. Jon Teal'c and I can fly to NYC and help you out, we have a test flight of the X301's due"

"By the time you get here it will be too late" Jon declared. "I'm going in alone" he hung up before Sam could protest he was ex-black ops this is what he did.

"Who was that?" Kate asked

"Doesn't matter, thank you for your help" Jon began walking out

"What that's it?" Castle asked "You know where she is don't you"

"I have no idea what you are on about" Jon said calmly. He got into the lift Castle joining him, Kate following.

"You can't get her out by yourself" Kate said

"Well detective it was you that led them to us. I mean emailing photos of us to the guys tracking us down, I think you helped enough." Jon practically spat at them.

"Jon whatever you think of me I can hold a gun and I can shoot I think you need back up right now" Kate insisted

"It's too dangerous" Jon automatically protested

"Take me or I take you into custody right now" Kate threatened.

"Ok but not the writer" Jon said

"Deal"

"No deal" Castle replied. "I'm coming too"

"No you're not, you have Alexi too worry about" Kate said. "We'll be ok" she got into the car Jon hoping in the other side directing her where to go. He stopped at a backstreet asking Kate to stay where she was he came back armed and handed over some of the weapons.

"Don't ask" Jon said not wanting to tell tales on one of his 'uncles' special ops buddies.

"Ok where am I driving too?" Kate asked Jon gave her directions. They pulled up just under a mile away.

"We go on foot from here" Jon said pulling the schematics. "We'll enter through the service entrance they don't have sensors or cameras there. Once in we head to this room it appears the most likely to be where they are hiding her. Jon planned. They carefully made their way to the entrance and got into the facility no problems. They found a changing room and changed to look like staff. Someone entered but before they could raise the alarm Jon knocked them out with a well-placed punch. He grabbed the access card and used a zip tie to secure him in the toilet and gagged him.

"Come on" Jon said Kate followed. The corridors were empty despite the fact it was 11am. Jess had been in their hands for just under 6 hours. It was too long in his book. They arrived at a door with 2 guards outside. Without hesitation Jon tranquillised them swiping the card to get access to the door. Inside was a lab, with equipment on the wall was x-rays and scans. Jon led them through the room tucking the hired goons out the way. Inside was another chamber on a bed in the middle was Jess. Jon ran in unhooking her. She didn't stir. He lifted her into his armed

"Wait let me your better at shooting than I am" Kate said lifting Jess from him.

"Ok," Kate went ahead as Jon stayed behind a few seconds.

"What's that?"

"The lab is going to have a little accident" Jon explained "Come on we don't have much time" he said clearing the way. He expected the cameras to have picked them up but they didn't hit trouble until they were exiting the facilities. Kate placed Jess in a car as Jon gave cover fire. Kate quickly hotwired the car. Jon climbed in as it roared to life

"DRIVE" he yelled. Kate didn't need to be told twice. As she drove part of the building exploded.

"They can't have any of the research they collected our lives would never be the same." Jon explained. Kate nodded reaching for her cell.

"Ring Castle, let him know we are safe" Kate begged Jon took the phones.

Jon spoke on the phone, reassuring Castle that they were all ok and on their way to a hospital. Castle promised to meet them there.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate and Jon arrived at the hospital first. Jon lifted Jess from the car running into the ED Kate following. Inside she was placed on a trolley and a nurse took a set of observations placing her on oxygen.

"What happened?" the nurse questioned.

"She was kidnapped, drugged, we don't know with what?" Jon told her,

"Ok," the nurse called a doctor in giving him a sit-rep then began taking bloods. On gave them a list of the drugs they couldn't give her and then the doctor asked them to wait outside. They did knowing their presence wouldn't help them treat her.

Jon sat in the chair waiting, how many times had he done this sat waiting for Doc Frasier to tell him Sam was ok. This was different she was meant to be safe. He had failed in keeping her safe, he wouldn't fail again. He could hear Castle arrive and then in quite tones he could hear Beckett telling him what had happened he ignored it, he just wanted to see Jess. He felt something warm being pressed into his hands.

"Drink this I feel were gonna need it to stay awake" Castle said

"Thanks" Jon said sipping it, as all hospital coffee it tasted disgusting but at least it gave him something to do with his hands.

"You know you guys don't have to wait" Jon said. They both looked shocked,

"Were not moving until we know Jess is ok" Kate replied Jon nodded.

"They should be out soon" he predicted all the times spent waiting outside the infirmary giving him second nature for these kind of things. Sure enough 5 minutes later the doctor appeared

"Hello, I believe you came in with a Jess Jackson?" he questioned

"Yes how is she?" Jon asked

"Better, were giving her a drip to flush out the drugs, and have identified some of the drugs she had been given and managed to give the reversal agent naloxone. I'm happy to say it appears to be working she is starting to come around and her test results are evening out, now because I understand she was taken and drugged I need one of you to come in and sit with her so she doesn't panic when she wakes up." Jon stood up

"That would be me" he demanded

"Oh I was thinking one of her parents would be better" the doctor remarked

"Oh weren't not her parents" Kate reminded, "I'm Kate Beckett NYPD I'm investigating this incident" the doctor nodded feeling like an idiot. Jon ignored him pushing past him to get to Jess.

"What do you think they are going to do next?" Castle inquired

"Run" Kate said it's what she would do,

"Where are they going to go they're just kids"

"Anywhere, nowhere," Kate decided "They'll just disappear and they're not just kids Castle"

"We have to stop them" Castle pointed out

"Do we?" Kate questioned "Face it Castle we can't keep them safe, and if this organisation is a brutal as they say if they know where they are they will strike again"

"But maybe we can protect them, if they stay here with law enforcement on their side would that not protect them?" Castle queried

"We will have to talk to them" Kate promised knowing there wasn't a lot she would be able to say.

Inside Jon had reached Jess, she was sleeping restlessly.

"Jess your safe" he promised whispering, as if he had pressed a magic button she calmed.

"Ok keep holding her hand and talking to her, this is Maria she'll be nursing Jess until we get her transferred to Peads HDU." The doctor informed him. Jon nodded his acceptance. "We are expecting her to wake up in a few hours, the combination might cause hallucinations, aggression and possible cardiac complications which is why we have taken the precaution of placing her into HDU." Jon nodded glad that they seemed to be doing everything they needed too.

"Thanks Doc" Jon said sincerely. The doctor nodded leaving the room to see to his other patients.

The nurse busied herself getting everything ready for the transfer, such as the portable oxygen and heart monitor. Soon the porters came

"Excuse me can I ask you to follow behind and when we get to the ward give us some space just to get her settled." Maria requested Jon nodded feeling better now he had seen her. As they got her ready Jon stepped outside to give Kate and Castle an update.

Arriving outside HDU they were shown to a waiting room. It wasn't long before they all were shown in. As opposed to most wards it appeared friendly a sea theme running in the corridor with fish and dolphins. Inside on the windows to the side room or outside the theme continued with fish stickers lining the windows but not blocking the light. To the side of the ward by the entrance was a small play area with teddies and books ranging from young children's to teenager. There was even an xbox and portable TV. 10 beds lined the ward all had fish themed sheets and fish were stuck to the walls and ceiling there was even a fish tank. Next to most of the beds sat or lay a person mostly sleeping on the camp bed a few reading or talking quietly. Jon walked straight over to Jess resuming his place clutching her hand. Again she calmed. Kate and Castle were close behind amazed at how small and fragile she looked attached to all the wires.

"Stay with him" Kate whispered "I'm gonna talk to the doc"

Kate walked the short distance to the nurses' station where she was guided into a relatives room to await the arrival of the doctor. He came in minutes after having used the time to become familiar with her file. A very interesting and tragic case. Working with children that was nothing new but with the interesting blood work and old injuries this was very unusual.

"Hello I'm Doctor Moran, I'm the doctor here tonight I believe you have some questions?" he pleasantly asked

"Yes Detective Kate Beckett NYPD I need to know what she was drugged with, how long you think she was unconscious for, and is there any evidence of any physical injuries?" Kate listed fearfully not sure she wanted the answers.

"From our preliminary results it would appear to be profopol and morphine infusion that kept her sedated there are some signs a tranquiliser possibly from a tranq gun was used initially as there is a large bruise around an injection site. Now with this infusion some people have episode of awareness and others don't now the fact she has remained asleep until now leads me to think she was unaware for all of it. Now physical injuries." He paused "Where to begin, there is evidence of a lot of old injuries indicating abuse, more recently there is several injection marks it looks like blood, bone marrow, muscle and tissue samples from various sample sites and some of her eggs might have been taken but this is just conjecture from the location of the marks."

"Thank you doctor" Kate said tiredly. "How long until she wakes up?" Kate asked.

"Soon, it should be soon. We need to ring social services" he told her. Kate nodded knowing they wouldn't like it but needed some help.

She returned to the bed just in time to see Jess wake up.

"We blew it up they got nothing" Jon was whispering.

"They're never going to stop, its worse than we thought. The infiltration goes high. I pretended to be asleep a lot Jolinar helped with that" Jess told him quietly trying and failing to make sure Castle and Beckett didn't hear.

"We need to stop them Jess don't we?" Jon asked

"Yes, I think maybe something sent us here to do this Jon" Jess said, "With our unique skills we can seriously cripple them"

"As soon as you get better" Jon promised.

"I'm better" Jess whispered trying to sit up. Jon muttered something that neither Kate nor Castle could hear. Jess punched him lightly on the arm.

"They know about Kate and Castle, they're going to eliminate them next. I heard them planning it. They killed her mum Jon, she got close to some of them to close"

"OK so we go onto protective detail take out the New York connections first then go Washington I bet it's where the powerhouse is"

"I remember a few names" Jess offered.

"We'll hunt them down first" Jon planned.

"Jon how am I going to get out of here they'll get social care in for sure"

"We escaped worse Jess, I told them we were soldiers bred from birth, they lapped it up"

"It's sad when that's more believable than the truth."

Kate signalled Castle to back out of earshot

"They lied to us" Castle said shocked

"Rick my mum" Kate responded equally as shocked

"And now we are in danger" Castle summed up, "What do we do confront them?"

"No they will just lie, they're so good at it too neither of us picked it up"

"So what?" Castle asked

"We wait and watch" Kate said determinedly, they knew who had killed her mother she wasn't going to let them out of her sight. "Have you still got that friend who owns the gadget shop" Kate asked a plan forming in her mind as Castle nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

It took 2 days for Jess to convince Jon she was well enough to leave, even then she had pretty much dragged him out of the hospital changing in the toilets. Social services had been coming to see her that afternoon and Jess had no intention of going through that again. Slowly they had made their way outside the hospital getting onto a bus heading into the Wall Street district. This time they had funds, they had the layout of the land and they had names of people to talk to.

They started with a name Jess had heard in mocking. They seemed to have little faith in his abilities and saw him as a weak link. He seemed like he wold be easy to break.

They entered the offices looking as if they knew exactly where they were going that way it was less likely they'd be stopped. It worked as they pressed the button for the 4th floor. Jon had done a google search and easily found the office.

They entered the offices, it was a room full of cubicles with people sat mostly on the phone. Remembering the photos also provided by google Jon searched the room for their target. Finding him they waited soon enough he excused himself for a bathroom break. Jon and Jess followed. They'd agreed Jon would go in while Jess waited outside guarding the door.

Jon approached the man he knew they had a weak link. It took 5 minutes to get out of him what they needed to know, names, places, contact information and a website they used to exchange messages. Outside Jon was mildly amused to see Jess in hysterics complaining she wanted to find her daddy. She was clutched onto one man as another was ringing reception trying to find a John Smith.

"Hey Beth I told you dad is one floor up, thank you for helping" Jon said grabbing her arm and dragging her out "Beth that's embarrassing seriously how did I get lumbered with you as a sister" Jon moaned as the lift doors closed.

"Did you get it?" Jess asked Jon nodded.

"Everything we needed, come on we should get out of here"

They left going to a small café nearby, they sat over 2 coffees planning their next step. Firstly was to write down all the names they knew and set up an automatic system. If neither of them logged in for 48hours it automatically emailed Sam and Kate everything they knew. They brought iPhones so they could update it on the move and bikes to get around on.

Next was to work out their next target. Jess wanted to research all the names a little more. With their extra cash they brought a laptop and a room in a no questions asked motel.

She began researching each of the names. Hacking emails and their work computers writing down all the interesting things and there was a lot. She wondered if they'd been blackmailed into working for the trust or if once you broke one law the rest seemed immaterial.

Jon kept her hydrated and fed as the hours past. They'd started with 10 names though emails, phone records and even facebook they finished with over 100 names. On 50 of those names they had dirt and 20 of those could be arrested immediately although proving where the evidence came from would be tricky.

They sat up most the night planning they could really dent the trust if they used their knowledge wisely.

Early morning they went to sleep, it was going to be a busy day.

Firstly Jess went and brought a school girls outfit. From the internet activity on a John Collins he was planning on meeting a young girl at 3pm. John was one of the highest people they had had named and was a police officer. He had passed himself off as a young lad. Jon was going to impersonate him to ensure they got the girl out of the way. From the conversations she was young and blonde and luckily hadn't sent a photo.

"Her name is Michelle I found this photo, she'll be walking east. Your best bet is to catch her at the school then I'll take her place" Jess noted. Jon nodded the plan was for Jess to act like Michelle and all the time Jon wold follow a subcutaneous tracker helping. The coffee shop had CCTV and Jess would stand in full view.

The morning was spent visiting names on the list to gain more intel. the phone lines were tapped giving them another lead chasing who had tapped lines and who had tapped the. Then they spent the afternoon "accidently" emailing the incriminating evidence to the bosses of the company and the police. It had the benefit that if they denied emailing it they'd have to answer to who did email it, something the Trust would find interesting to know as it would look as if they squealed if they denied sending the email admitting they had allowed someone in to tap the phone lines and that some other organisation had access to secret accounts. Better to go to jail alive than be hunted and killed.

They were at the school early Jon found Michelle and persuaded her not to go or say anything. She was horrified to find out the teenage boy she had spoken to was actually a 40year old balding man.

Jess walked the route Michelle would have taken. She waited outside the café knowing from what Michelle had said John had promised to buy her a milkshake.

The police cruiser drew up, Jess tensed as he got out

"Michelle?" he asked, Jess nodded

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You're here to meet a boy John"

"How did you know?" Jess asked putting the right amount of teenage attitude into it.

"My team just busted him as an internet pervert"

"Omg really, no way not John" Jess said using words she had heard Cassie use on the phone, "I need to text Susan she'll never believe me"

"I think you should wait until after we have spoken with your parents" John said

"No way you can't tell them, they will murder me" Jess said "Please I'll do anything just don't tell them"

"I'm sorry come on I'll drive you" he offered. Jess sighed dramatically slinging her school bag in the boot.

"Get in the back there is lots of crap on the front seat" John told her. Jess did so she had to admit this was in genius who would believe a police officer had grabbed her. She knew Jon was following.

"Hey this isn't the way home" she noticed after driving for about 5 minutes.

"We are not going home, not just yet" he grinned

"I want to get out your scaring me" Jess went for the doors but they wouldn't open. "Please let me out" she begged.

"We are here" he announced as they pulled into a garage. Jess braced herself as the door opened she kicked getting his nose the using her advantage pushed out the door. She kicked him again in the balls and ran for the door.

She was just unlocking it when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed as their hands wrapped around her middle. Carefully she kicked his shins. He dropped her, more men appeared 3 more bringing the total to 5. Jess knew she couldn't take them all on. She held her hands up in surrender.

"A fighter I know some clients who are going to love that" one remarked.

"Grab her and restrain her tonight we will see what she is made off" he ordered

"Wait what do you want from me? Who are you?" she asked

"We are an organisation called the trust and I am Derek Deacom" He said

"What do you want from me" Jess asked pleased she was getting answers.

"Oh sweetie you'll find out soon enough" 2 of the men grabbed her hauling her into a small room and locking the door. Jess sat in the corner staring defiantly at the camera that was recording her.

Alexi saw them, she recognised them talking to her friend Michelle they looked a lot better than when she had last seen them. She went to talk to them but they had disappeared so instead she spoke to Michelle who appeared white and shocked.

"Hey what's up?" she asked

"I think they just saved me, I've been chatting to a guy online and was going to meet him. They say he isn't who he says he is and was going to abduct me" Michelle said hugging Alexi

"How do they know that?" she questioned

"I didn't ask they just showed me this" Michelle held out the driving licence of John, "it's the same name as the man I've been talking too, the girl she is going to take my place, they want to catch them."

"We need to tell someone," Alexi decided, Michelle hesitated "They could be in real trouble" Michelle nodded as Alexi was getting out her cell phone

"Kate?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jon watched as Jess was taken then getting on his bicycle he followed at a distance watching on his iPhone as her tracker moved. As it came to a rest so did he. It was bigger than they had both planned most likely a headquarters this was more than a solitary operation. He knew he would have to bid his time he used a building opposite to gain an advantage point where he could look into windows. He counted multiple men coming and going in cars and on foot. There was a back door that appeared unguarded. 2 floors up he could see an office with a computer it would likely give him all the intel he would need.

Entering he listened hearing nothing he edged up the stairs. The office was unlocked the computer not even password protected. Arrogance wasnt just a Gould problem. He plugged the hard drive Jess had given him in watching as it downloaded everything. Hearing nothing he slipped out going down the stairs to what he assumed was the basement. He looked into the peep holes seeing children of differing ages. He felt sick as he continued until he found Jess. He opened the door

"We need to free the rest" He ordered handing Jess a gun. She nodded undo the bolts to all the cells on the left as Jon did the right. Opening the door to the last cell Jon lead the way Jess bringing up the rear

"It's this way" he called. As he rounded the first corner he faced 2 armed men

"Now now where are you going?" they asked

"I'm rescuing my sister" Jon lied.

"Well you have failed although your passion and beauty might attract some of our customers." Jon shivered,

"Put your guns down" a voice from behind yelled "NYPD put your guns down" it ordered again. Jon raised his gun he recognised the voice as Kate beside him he felt Jess doing the same.

"We have the building surrounded" Kate told them. They watched as the 2 men lowered the guns. Jon tugged Jess's arm

"Come on we need to question the others" he whispered, they slipped through the crowd of children and began searching the rest of the building

Entering a room they found the 3 men watching child porn. Without hesitation Jon shot the screen.

"Hands where I can see them" he ordered. One man went for a gun. Jess shot the gun out of the way.

"He said hands up" she ordered. "Now Jon is going to cuff you, any movement and we shoot you" they waited until the 3 men were cuffed before going over he hauled John to his feet as Jess did the same with another dragging them in different directions.

"Now you're going to tell me everything" Jon said

"Why would we do that?" John replied

"Well" Jon began whispering in his ear just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok stop please, I don't know a lot we were managing the girls for money. Lots of guys came I had to pick them up. Some of the girls we sell on"

"We need everyone's details"

"It's all on the computer" he offered, Jon looked at Jess she nodded she had all the details she needed. Hearing movement to the left they ran out a door to the right, Jess remembered this lead to the garage. They hid as police checked their position slipping past them.

On the way out they got Jess's bag out of the boot of the police car. Outside Jon hugged Jess tightly.

"For a moment I was worried I had lost you" he whispered

"For a moment I thought you had" Jess whispered back. Jon retrieved his bike Jess riding behind him back to the motel. There they plugged the hard drive in Jess typing in a few commands easily hacking into the secure areas.

"Jon text Kate the password is 0rang8t3rt:)" Jess said "It'll give them access to everyone on the payroll and their billing address, plus photos of them and all the kids they trafficked and where they picked them up from"

"We need to act on anything?" Jon asked sending the text.

"Hopefully the police can track these down, I'm more concerned with the names that John gave us. Captain Montgomery, Judge Fredrick's, these are the big fish Jon"

"I know Jess, we are getting there" they embraced

"So Jon who is our next target the cop or the judge?" Jess asked

"We research them both some more but I'm thinking the cop. We owe Kate that much and I think Montgomery could enlighten us to her mother's death." Jon said. Jess nodded. It was a start.

"So we go talk to Kate maybe she can give us some missing pieces." Jess planned.

They went to sleep knowing their plans were coming together.

Early the next morning they were up and knocking on the Detectives door. She opened dressed and ready for work

"Jon, Jess you're both ok, come in" she said hugging them both. "We got worried when we didn't find you yesterday"

"It was good timing how did you find us?"

"Alexi actually, she recognised you and asked Michelle how she knew you. Michelle told her everything, Alexi rang me we went to the coffee shop but you were gone so we used the CCTV then followed the tracer in the police car. Got a warrant thanks to Castle and busted in"

"Thank you" Jess said

"It's one of the biggest child sex trafficking ring busts in American history, all those kids we saved. We found over 40 children in the warehouse and details of over 100 more children's locations, we've mobilised cops from Alaska to Albuquerque, so far another 50 have been found and rescued because of you sending me that password" Kate told them. "Because we did the raid and got the intel so quickly we managed to literally irradiate the ringleaders."

"Glad we could help" Jess told her turning more serious.

"Now we need you help" Jon began explaining what they had found and how they needed her help. Kate was shocked and at first very disbelieving but then thinking over some of her more recent cases it sadly made sense. A ring of super connected business men, called the Trust.

"They control everything, from elections, many global companies and had many moles everywhere." Jess explained,

"How can I help?" Kate asked,

"We need you to arrange a meeting" Jon explained clutching Jess's hand, this was the hard part.

"With who?" Kate wondered,

"Captain Montgomery, we have reason to believe he is linked" Jess said hesitantly "We don't know how involved but that why we want to do it informally"

"He wouldn't?" Kate told them shocked

"Then help us prove it"

"I want to know what evidence you have against him first, and I want Castle in"

"Deal" Jon agreed easily he could tell they were in love and knew that if it was him in her shoes he'd want Sam in, "No on Ryan and Espetitio though, if this goes south it could ruin their careers."

Kate reached for her phone ringing Castle, he agreed to drive over straight away. In the meantime Jon checked the apartment for bugs. Finding none Jess began setting up the computer to show them the evidence.

Castle was there quickly,

"Hey, oh you two, are you ok?" he asked

"Were fine" Jess answered

"But you were almost…" Castle trailed off, as a father of a girl older than Jess it made him feel sick to think of anyone touching his daughter in that way.

"It wouldn't have been the first time" Jess muttered. Only the shocked reactions of Kate and Castle indicated to her that she had said it louder than she had meant to.

"What? When?" Castle asked, Jess sighed, she really didn't want to go into this. Jon took her hand supportively. Sam had told Jack about both times, one was Jonas Hanson, the reason the engagement ended, the other was off world.

"It doesn't matter now," she claimed, "Look I'll show you what I found" she said distracting them successfully.

She spent ages talking them through everyone, on the trust, on the links. They were shocked to find it went from Vice President Kingsley downwards.

"Wow when you said this thing went high up you weren't lying" Kate stammered

"Yes now you see why it's vital that you and Castle stay out of it" Jess ordered "We have dirt on lots of them and lists of names most of it is low key members we need to start building our evidence upwards. All we need you to do is arrange for us to meet your Captain then lay low go away somewhere. We don't want you to become a target"

"We want to help" Kate offered

"It's too dangerous for you," Jon told them "We appreciate your help but we have put you at enough risk"

"Exactly so what's a little more?" Castle asked

"Your daughter" Jon replied "Your mother, her father" he pointed at them respectively.

"Please don't think we don't want your help, but we are not prepared for you to pay the price" Jess offered gently.

"So what you're willing to pay it?" Castle asked

"Wouldn't be the first time" Jon muttered before Jess could nudge him. Kate and Castle both shot him curious looks.

"Sorry you didn't hear that" Jon said which didn't help their curiosity.

"Wait you've died before?" Castle asked dying to know, Jess looked at Jon who shrugged, they had told them so much a little more couldn't hurt.

"A few times we bounced back" Jon mentioned casually.

"What?" Kate asked shocked at their relaxed attitude to death.

"Jon exaggerates things, it's less than a few times" Jess began as Jon started ticking them off

"The Knox, that computer thing, Jo," he started

"Ok so a few times" Jess conceded.

"But your only 14" Castle cried.

"We've established were not typical teenagers right" Jon checked

"Teenage soldiers?" Kate told them sceptically after all they had heard them admit that they were lying.

"It's all we can say, strangely it's close to the truth" Jess admitted, after all they had been soldiers.

"Ok so we set up a meeting with our Captain then go somewhere safe then what?"

"Give us a week to make it safe. We'll ring you" Jess offered.

"Ok a week"

"I'll give you a hard drive if you want you can work through the evidence we have collected start deciding what is viable to use in court start building your case up" Jess offered

"Ok, we will go to the Hamptons" Castle decided "I have a house there"

"No it won't be safe enough you need to go somewhere isolated" Jess said

"And keep it low key" Jon said his eyes on Castle knowing that he would be desperate to show off, hopefully Kate could keep him in line.

"My dad has a cottage on the East Coast its low key no property records, not on any maps, my granddad was a little paranoid we can go there" Kate offered.

"Perfect" Jon said "Make sure you set multiple trails, bus, train, rent a car, check it for trackers as well"

"Ok, first I'll ring Captain Montgomery set up a meeting" Kate agreed reaching for her phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The meeting was set up for 10am. Kate and Castle left with Alexi and Martha. They decided Jess should be the face of the meeting as Jon's face was probably less known to the trust and they wanted to keep it that way.

Jess sat waiting at the deserted hanger swinging her legs. Finally a car pulled up and Montgomery got out.

"You're not Kate?" he stated nervously

"No she is safe, I need a name just one name or I will show the DA what I have on you," Jess threatened

"Do it if I talk they will kill me"

"Do you really think that there is another way out of this the dominoes are falling one by one, they won't just kill you they'll kill your wife your children, they'll kill anyone you have ever known just to keep you quiet and the only way you will ever save them is to make sure they is no one left to kill them." Jess threatened, she glanced to where Jon was hiding.

"We can protect you, your wife and your daughters send them to a place they will never find them and if you co-operate you can go to"

"How?" Montgomery asked

"I have friends in high places" Jess said smiling to herself.

"1 name" Montgomery confirmed

"Just 1"

"Senator Bracken" the terror on his face grew as he waited for lightening to strike him down or something.

"Thank you" Jess replied, "this is a cabin in Minnesota, go home get you wife and daughter and drive there, check the car for bugs before you go. Don't stop don't talk to anyone." Jess instructed giving him the address for General O'Neill's cabin

"There is a folder in my house hidden under the floorboards it will help" Montgomery promised. "It's in my wardrobe"

"Ok" Jess responded watching him drive off before jumping in the car with Jon. Together they followed Montgomery to his house watching them leave safely before moving in a securing the folder. Quickly they drove to their secure location before analysing the information.

The next few days was spent chasing leads and piecing together information. Finally they had all but the final strings. 1 Vice President, 1 senator, then cops, lawyers, mayors, doctors a whole string of people involved.

They had a plan to capture the big fish and they had everything they needed. The cell phone number used to contact all of them, the usual meeting location, and a General who would love to shut down the Trust's operation.

Jon rang each of them as Jess manipulated the voice.

13 of the top operatives agreed to meet in one location on Monday. Emailing Jack and the SGC they waited, the whole weekend went slowly. Monday came they got there early setting up the cameras and microphones.

The first car pulled up, Kinsley climbed out, he went straight inside. The loyal SGC troops held there position as 12 more cars arrived. Inside Jess and Jon were listening in. The men were arguing over who called the meeting the conversation getting dirty relating to past tasks and bribes.

Senator Bracken was the first to leave, the SGC was outside and picked him up arresting him.

As each one left they were picked up each protesting they were innocent. Jack met Jon and Jess outside

"And they would have got away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids" he said as way of greeting. Jon smiled while Jess rolled her eyes

"You got my email" Jess asked, Jack nodded,

"Carter said nice encryption she was practically drooling over it" He told her, "We got enough to keep these guys in jail for years."

"Glad we could help" Jon said "Now if you don't mind we are dreadfully late for school" He tried lightly, looking at the General was too painful

"Actually I have a plan B" Jack offered. "Off world training camp leader leading cadets, they need to learn to deal with weird and your one of our top teachers and knowledge sources, both you and Jess together would be an unbeatable force. The Beta site also has labs Sam sorry Jess can work in."

"Can we think about it?" Jon asked, Jack nodded

"Take a week" Jack offered trying to be generous but being time pressured himself.

"Jon" Jess placed her hand on his back, "You know we will never fit in, here we can't live normal lives not knowing what is out there, I know you miss it and I know I do too" She pleaded, Jon sighed he knew she was right but accepting it didn't make it easier.

"Ok we will report to the SGC in one week" he agreed "we have some people to say goodbye to but I need one little favour"

"I will arrange it" Jack promised, Jon and Jess walked away happy that in a week they would be back to normal life soon.

They climbed into the car they had 'borrowed' driving the distance to the house Beckett had described. Getting out of the car they entered the house

"Hello" nobody answered they searched the house finding everything in place. Jess looked out the window finally spotting them all on the beach.

Going outside they greeted them, Kate and Castle finally managed to get them alone.

"So…?"

"We got them all" Jess said "Every last son of a bitch involved in your mother's murder and more"

"Who?" Kate begged

"His name was Senator Bracken, your mum stumbled onto an illegal kidnapping scheme done by cops and found his name, he covered his tracks" Jon explained, "We thought you might want to talk with him, maybe not today or tomorrow, or ever but if you do ring this number speak to Jack he will help" Jon promised.

"I will I need to think and talk to my dad," Kate considered thinking about it. This was the moment she had been waiting for since her mother had been murdered.

Jess and Jon spent the rest of the day with the family enjoying normality.

"We better be leaving, we have a lot to do before we go" Jon remarked looking at his watch

"Go are you leaving?" Castle questioned disappointed

"Yes"

"Where are you going?" He asked

"We can't tell you, its classified" Jess replied apologetically

"That is so cool and annoying" Castle remarked, "Will we ever see you again?" He asked sadly

"Probably not" Jon responded sharing a smirk with Jess.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asked

"Somewhere safe, somewhere out of this world" Jess smirked, Jon laughed

"I'm never going to know am I?" Castle concluded

"One day you will" Jon promised "and it will blow your mind"

They said goodbye Jon and Jess climbed in the car, taking it in turns driving to Minnesota with only 1 rest stop. Getting out the car they noticed the cabin empty, ringing ahead had worked and the Montgomery's had left. It was likely Roy would still be arrested and charged but because of his help his sentence would be diminished.

They spent the next few days at the cabin relaxing, and talking. Before driving the long distance to San Diego, while Jess couldn't go over and say goodbye they spent some time watching the family play in the park.

Their phone rang Jon looked apologetically at Jess

"It will be the SGC" he guessed

"I'm ready" Jess decided, they went to the nearby toilets hiding in a stall and before they knew it they were at the SGC. Jack and Sam were there with Walter in the gate room.

"We got them all there all turning on each other so fast, but I'm sure you've read about it" Jack said, Jon and Jess shook their heads, "They're all going down for a long time" he promised

"So are you all packed?" Sam asked looking around for their bags.

"Yep, this is all we own" Jon held up a small satchel

"Good job we thought about that" Sam grabbed 2 large bags.

"Thank you" Jess said hugging Sam then Jack, Sam grabbed Jon who hugged back tightly, Jon and Jack then hugged

"Walter dial her up"

Jon took Jess's hand, they kissed watching as Sam and Jack blushed then together they hand in hand stepped through the gate a new life, with new adventures awaited them.


End file.
